Just Days
by FantasticJackie
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Zechs and Noin after marriage.
1. Finding Sleep

**Just Days**

**By: Jackie**

**JN:** This title is SO going to change... :) I'm just brain dead right now... Anyway, I stayed up late last night, and this is what came out. This is just a drabble series involving my favorite couple. They'll all connect, though I imagine that most of them will be able to stand alone. I don't plan on going anywhere with it; just adding to it endlessly.

It takes place a little while after they've been married, though I don't know how long yet. I didn't give them any kids becuase I don't think they'd have any while working for Preventer.

**Title:** Finding Sleep

**Word Count:** 150

**Summary:** Noin has trouble sleeping after an argument.

Noin awoke with a start sitting straight up, drenched in sweat and slightly trembling. The room was pitch black save for the sliver of light that peered through a crack in the tightly drawn curtains of the window.

Remembering the nightmare, she quickly turned to her left to check on her husband. Scooted on the other side of the bed, he was watching her with his ice blue eyes, back facing her.

He reached up to stroke her back, "Are you okay?"

The argument they'd taken to bed with them forgotten, she laid down and snuggled closer to him making him turn on his back. "You better hold me or neither of us will get any sleep tonight," she kissed his thinly-clad-in-cotton chest before laying her head in the crook of his arm.

He smiled gently and placed a kiss in her hair before they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Complacency

**Title:** Complacency

**Word Count:** 231

**Summary:** Noin worries that their relationship has become complacent.

They woke up at 0500 without the aid of an alarm as they did every morning. They dressed in silence as they did every morning. They ate their breakfast while watching the news as they did every morning. They hurried out the door with mugs of coffee as they did every morning.

And as he opened the car door for her as he did every morning, Noin began to wonder if they had become complacent in their life together.

It seemed that they ran their lives in the fashion of a military regimen. They did things spontaneously, yes, but it was planned spontaneity. They didn't have time for anything else.

"I love you's" were exchanged as a common greeting or goodbye, and it wasn't that they didn't mean it. They just didn't think about it.

He drove past the gates of the Preventer HQ, and when they parked, he started to get out of the car when she caught his arm. He met her eyes in questioning, and she held them there.

"I love you," she said seriously.

Whether he was thinking the same thing or he simply understood her that well, she didn't know, but he seemed to know exactly what she meant.

He leant over and kissed her deeply before meeting her eyes and returning her declaration.

Unlike every other morning, they walked into the building hand in hand.


	3. Spontaneity Part 1

**Title:** Spontaneity Part 1  
**Word Count: **249  
**Summary:** Zechs decides to be spontaneous.

Zechs hurried around their quarters finishing up the last touches. His wife, having become stuck with an additional amount of paperwork, would be home at any moment, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He didn't proclaim to be a good cook, but he was decent. As such, he'd prepared their meal: spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and a lovely vintage wine. She loved the way he prepared spaghetti saying it reminded her of something she couldn't remember.

The living room had been cleared to make way for a dance floor. The soft strains of a classical CD were floating throughout the flat. Accompanied with the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside, it created a relaxing mood.

The bedroom was prepared, as well with candles lit to give the room a flickering, soothing glow.

They often took the chance to go out together when they had the time, but tonight, Zechs simply wanted his wife for himself. Call him selfish, but he didn't enjoy all the stares they received when they were out together with him being a former dead man and she an integral hero in both wars. He knew she didn't enjoy the stares, either.

The rattling of the door as a key slid into place announced her arrival.

He hurried to the door and opened it for her before she could turn the knob.

"Welcome home," he said softly into her ear as he took her coat, and her face lit up at the sight before her.


End file.
